


BTS - Drunk sex with Jimin

by Insfiringyou



Series: Headcanon Masterlist [34]
Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, clit piercing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 17:42:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18370931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou
Summary: Jimin spots a familiar face during a party on a yacht. At the suggestion of Taehyung and Supreme Boi, he approaches her on deck...[AN: Although this scenario can be enjoyed on its own, we imagine the girl here to be Angel who has featured as a secondary character in several of our headcanon fics. This scenario is set during Supreme Boi’s Boat Party (https://archiveofourown.org/works/17287130) and is also mentioned in Jimin's phone sex scenario (https://archiveofourown.org/works/18306641) ]Read more about our headcanon universe here : https://insfiringyou.tumblr.com/post/182981155716/bts-explaining-our-headcanon-masterlist





	BTS - Drunk sex with Jimin

Jimin didn’t need much convincing. He could see a group of men, a little older than him, on the sunny deck of the large yacht, not far from the small cluster of women. Supreme Boi had been right, if he didn’t make his move now, one of those men would certainly not hesitate to snap up the chance. He considered whether he should risk it and try talking to the girl with the burgundy hair who he had first seen at a house party, some months before. She was the shortest among the women and stood out the most; her breasts were obviously enhanced and the dress she wore, low cut and silky, revealed more than enough to get him feeling a little hot under the collar. The amount of alcohol in his system didn’t help on that front either. He had felt a little dizzy on his walk across the deck.

Despite this, he was automatically drawn to the bottle-blonde standing beside her. She wore a scarlet dress which stopped just above her bare, tanned knees and also displayed a nice amount of bust. She was laughing loudly at something the girl opposite her, black haired with glasses, was saying and he thought she looked beautiful in the sunlight, her skin glowing. She clutched a bottle of pink coloured wine in her hand and sipped from the lime green straw which protruded from the slender neck. 

As Jimin walked over to her, she looked straight at him and smiled. He felt his heart leap in his chest and a warm tingle in his trousers. The last time he had been with her had been at the house he shared with his band members when she had payed him a visit, half a year before. They had started to kiss almost straight away before she had leaned over him and taken him in her mouth. He had lasted last than five minutes. She had a very talented tongue. 

“Hi.” Jimin smiled as he reached her. Her friends automatically parted to make room for him, with two of the girls choosing to walk to the other side of the deck, only the black haired girl remained in place. 

“Hello.” She smiled as she took a small sip of wine from the bottle. 

“What are you drinking?” He reached over for the bottle, sliding it from between her fingers before taking a sip himself. He reached out with his other hand and started to lead her away from her friend and towards the set of stairs which led below deck. She turned to her friend and wiggled her eyebrows dramatically, grinning as Jeong-sun grinned silently in response, shrugging her shoulders. 

“You look really pretty today. I like your dress.” Jimin smiled as they reached the bottom of the stairs. He handed her the bottle back. They could hear Namjoon and his girlfriend talking in the next room, the conversation sounding a little heated. He led her down the narrow corridor which led to a series of bathrooms, function rooms and guest bedrooms. 

“Oh, thanks.” She beamed in response, genuinely flattered by the compliment. “It was from H&M. Jeong-sun helped me pick it out.”

“Who?” The name did not ring a bell. 

“My friend, with the glasses.” She nodded upwards, indicating that her friend had been standing beside her on the deck. He shrugged. 

“She has good taste. Red really suits you.” He grinned, remembering the red bra and see through shirt she had been wearing on the first day they met. They reached out and he turned the glass doorknob of a room, peeping inside before closing it. “Bathroom...” He said quietly before trying the next. Now they were below deck, in the cool air conditioned air, he was feeling a little better than before. He had discarded his drink of punch on deck. He didn’t know what strange combination of alcohol had been put in it, but it had started to make him feel queasy. 

The next door opened onto a large, luxurious bedroom. He grinned at Angel and closed the door behind them, turning the lock quickly. There was a double bed standing against one edge, the sheets white, crisp and pristine. They walked, holding hands into the centre of the room. The large window gave view onto the blue sea and sunny sky. 

“Are you trying to seduce me?” Angel smirked, turning her body so that she was face-to-face with Jimin. 

Jimin grinned cheekily, a pink blush spreading over his cheeks. “Maybe...” He smoothed his thumb over her knuckles. 

“What if I say no?” She teased, reaching out with the hand clutching the bottle and giving him a gentle push in the centre of his chest. He laughed softly. 

“Are you going to?”

She leaned forward and kissed him firmly. He moaned a little in response as she opened his lips against his, pressing her body closer. Reaching between their bodies, he gently removed the bottle from her hand, worried that it would spill in their excitement. He placed it on the small, rococo style table beside him before slipping his hand up to press against her breast. The other hand continued to stroke the back of her hand gently, running his thumb along the grooves and bumps of her fingers. She slowly untangled their hands after a few moments and reached upwards to his face, running both hands along his prominent cheekbones before encouraging him to move to her cleavage, pulling him downwards. He complied enthusiastically, kissing along her chest with his pouty, lips. She moaned gently in reply and he grinned against her skin, knowing how turned on he was making her. 

“You’re lips are so soft.” She gasped from above him. He moved his hand upwards and brushed her long, golden hair over one shoulder, revealing one side of her bronze neck which he started to kiss passionately, using his other hand to reach down and run along her exposed thigh, his fingers skimming the smooth hem of her red dress. In response, she skimmed her hand slowly across his crotch, tracing the outline of his stiffness with her fingertips. He let out a whiny, throaty moan and unzipped her dress from the back, allowing it to drop straight downwards to the floor as he reached back and un-clipped her red, strapless bra, exposing her perky breasts. Her mouth lulled open as Jimin moved forwards and captured one of her pink nipples between his lips, sucking on it gently before slowly letting it go and moving to the other. As his mouth moved against her, she slid his light summer jacket off his shoulders and started to unbutton his loose fitting white and blue striped shirt. As she reached his chest, he pulled away from her breasts and straightened himself up to grant her better access. She finished undressing his upper half and slowly sank to her knees and began to work on his black trousers. 

He gasped as she reached out and squeezed him through his black underwear, pulling his pants and boxers down his legs and encouraging him to step out of the pool of fabric. She smirked as he smoothed her dyed locks away from her face and held her hair back as she moved forward, opening her mouth against him and sinking down against his stiffness, taking his entire cock into her warmth in one go. A throaty noise escaped his parted lips as he closed his eyes. She slowly backed back up, her mouth slick against him as she let him go, circling the blushed tip of his cock with her tongue. 

“That feels amazing...” He gasped, opening his eyes and watching her. She smiled against him, locking his gaze as she took him back in leisurely, looking surprisingly elegant and lady-like on her knees. It was better than last time; the alcohol in his system was making him incredibly horny and the sight of her, in only her red lace panties and heels was almost too much to bare. “You’re driving me crazy...” He whined. 

Grinning in response, Angel began to increase her pace against him, somehow still remaining surprisingly graceful as she sucked in her cheeks, increasing the pressure on his shaft. He groaned as she cupped his balls in her palm, running her long, manicured fingernails against him gently. Reluctantly, he reached down with his spare hand and brushed her highlighted cheekbone, encouraging her to stop. She let him go with a soft pop, his pink tip resting against her lips. 

“Don’t you want me to keep going?” She asked with a pout, her long eyelashes flickered briefly. 

Jimin smiled down at her, his own cheeks stained pink. “It’s not fair that you get to make me feel so good.” He reached for her hand and pulled her to her feet slowly. She let go of his cock. “What about you?” He reached between her thighs and rubbed the centre of her lacy french knickers slowly. She was already wet. 

“Do you like the feel of my pussy?” She smiled after a few moments. 

“Let me get closer...”

He moved his hand to waist, grasping each side and slowly pulling her panties down over her long, tanned legs. She stepped out of them easily, sliding off her shoes in the process. He slipped two fingers between her slick folds, brushing her slit delicately. He gasped a little in surprise and pleasure as the pad of his index finger connected with a small, metal hoop, just above the swollen nub of her clit. 

He smiled. “I like this...” he brushed the piercing between two fingers carefully. She groaned in response. “I want to see...” He muttered, his voice breathy. 

She allowed him to edge her to the double bed and slide her down onto the crisp, cool covers. She spread her legs for him as he crawled onto the sheets in front of her, revealing her flushed pussy. He admired her; pushing his fingers against her opening to lubricate them before trailing them back up, circling the little, gold hoop and touching her clit delicately. After a minute, he let her go and moved up her body, pressing his lips to hers and cupping one of her breasts gently. 

“Do you want to?” He breathed against her, his mouth tasting of coconut and rum. 

She nodded. “Yes.” Then, a little coy afterthought: “Do it gently...”

“Are you taking the pill?” He asked.

"Just pull out, it’s fine.” She gasped against him as he nestled his slender hips between her legs and pushed forwards slowly, sinking into her. She gasped as he buried himself easily into her slickness, moving his lips back to hers and kissing her over and over as he started to move against her, slowly at first but soon increasing his pace. She did not complain; instead gasping into his mouth, tasting of raspberry flavoured wine. 

He moved his mouth down from her lips to her breasts and gently sucked her nipples as he moved his hips gracefully, keeping a perfect pace as they moaned in unison. He pulled away and ran his hand through his blonde locks as he felt himself getting closer to release. A red stain spread across his cheeks and chest as he rolled his body against her, a sheen of perspiration spreading across his furrowed brow. Other than the blush, his face had started to become increasingly pale as the effects of the mysteriously mixed alcoholic punch began to take effect.

“Are you okay?” Angel whispered, noticing his change in colour.

“Yeah, fine...” He gasped, brushing his hair back again. He did not slow down.

“Are you going to cum?” 

He nodded, his damp hair flopping forward once more, covering one eye sexily. “I think so.” His voice was breathy and sensual. 

Angel moaned as he began to buckle against her. “Do it here...” She reached between her thighs and grasped the base of his cock, smoothing her hand against his soft tangle of pubic hair and slipping him out of her. She squeezed him a little tighter as his hips snapped against her upper thigh, spilling his pearly, white seed onto her caramel coloured skin. He had a lot to give and she groaned as it shot out of his pink tip in discordant bursts. His forehead shone with sweat as he finally finished with a gasp. 

“Are you sure you are okay?” She asked, concerned, as he pecked her lips, once and moved slowly off the bed. 

“Yes.” He brushed his hair back again. “I just feel a bit hot, that’s all.”

Angel reached down between her legs and grasped a handful of the white sheets before wiping his semen from her upper thigh. “Do you want some fresh air?” She asked, not looking up as she cleaned herself. “We should go back up on deck. The day will have cooled down by now...”

“Yeah.” He called from across the room, reaching down to pick up his discarded boxer shorts. “Let’s get dressed...”


End file.
